


Fic Fest 127 First Wave Author Reveals

by ficfest127



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfest127/pseuds/ficfest127
Summary: I hope you're ready to find out who wrote which fics!
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fic Fest 127: Round 1





	Fic Fest 127 First Wave Author Reveals

Hello everyone!

The time has finally come to reveal our talented authors. It's been a long journey and I am glade we went through it together. I want to thank you all, writers, betas, and readers, and even those who dropped out, for your participation in the first wave of Fic Fest 127. I know this is cheesy to say but it couldn't have been possible for me to pull this off without the support of those who have participated. Thank you for being patent with me when I made mistakes, as I am only one person and this is my first time running a fic fest. It has be an honor to work with each of you and I hope that you feel the same. Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments on each work!

Without further ado here are our round one authors!

* * *

** Day One **

[A Story Told In Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153893) by [jenomeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenomeow/pseuds/jenomeow%20) | Winwin/Johnny | #S061

[Before that, and colder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867399%20) by [RoamingSignals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoamingSignals/pseuds/RoamingSignals) | Jaehyun/Doyoung | #S025

[Do I need you to survive?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891969) by [cryystal_m00n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n) | Doyoung/Taeil | #S059

[Beware of the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952467%20) by [Neila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila/pseuds/Neila%20) | Jaehyun/Johnny | #S068

[Local Witch (falls in love!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972708%20) by [jenomeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenomeow/pseuds/jenomeow%20) | Jaehyun/Jungwoo | #S089

**Day Two**

[Sunrise On The East Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004595) by [nsofties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsofties/pseuds/nsofties) | Mark |#S021

[A Study in Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034877%20) by [MessintoMessages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessintoMessages/pseuds/MessintoMessages%20) | Jungwoo/Heachan | #S019

[Wait and See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085067%20) by [Tinywritingfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy%20) | Winwin/Johnny | #S062

[On a Windy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093041) by [Suhrealist (ohheyal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheyal/pseuds/suhrealist%20) | Johnny/Jaehyun | #S073

[Couriosity Killed the Cat (don't let it catch you coming back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095852%20) by [yutaeilbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaeilbot/pseuds/yutaeilbot%20) | Winwin/Yuta |#S087

**Day Three**

[In the Hushing Dusk, Under a Swollen Silver Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100934) by [jeannedarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarc/pseuds/jeannedarc) | Jaehyun/Taeyong | #S072

[Of Skates and Smooches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124736) by [jinnieshyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnieshyun/pseuds/jinnieshyun) | Haechan/Mark | #S007

[Just Wanna Be Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135485) by [Angstoverload (TypicalAuthornim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalAuthornim/pseuds/angstoverload%20) | Jaehyun/Taeyong | #S065

[Take a Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142463) by [thegreatmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/thegreatmoon%20) | Haechan/Taeil |#S057

[Bowling, Pancakes, Boyfriends?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145931) by [currysaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/currysaws/pseuds/currysaw) | Winwin/Jungwoo | #S036

** Day Four **

[Give me a Clifford Kiss?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146957%20) by [LeilaLynnS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaLynnS/pseuds/LeilaLynnS) | Taeil/Johnny | #S096

[Green and Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151811) by [Milival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151811) | Jaehyun/Jungwoo | #S085

[There's Love in Your Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152195) by [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover%20) | Doyoung/Yuta | #S100

[Raspberry Flavored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156305%20) by [Jaemin_s (Kiseki_s)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_s/pseuds/Jaemin_s%20) | Haechan/Mark | #S051

[Strawberry Patch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156962) by [captainisabela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela%20) | Doyoung/Yuta | #S012

** Day Five **

[Under a Cotton Candy Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067775%20) by [RedNightOwl (LightMySuhl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightMySuhl/pseuds/RedNightOwl) | Taeil/Johnny | #S067

[Sea Legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018257%20) by [Makimii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makimii/pseuds/Makimii) | Taeyong/Johnny | #S058

[Pancakes and Arm Wrestles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158534) by [jungwoothingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungwoothingz/pseuds/jungwoothingz%20) | Doyoung/Jaehyun | #S047

[Not Once Ever Since I Met You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179525) by [lshsoftbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lshsoftbot/pseuds/lshsoftbot%20) | Haechan/Mark | #S033

[You Exist In My Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166337) by [iseekdaylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseekdaylight/pseuds/iseekdaylight%20) | Haechan/Mark | #S043

** Day Six **

[You Like Me (I Like You Too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217817%20) by [Doy0ung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doy0ung/pseuds/Doy0ung%20) | Haechan/Mark | #S074

[Delicate Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224714%20) by [johnnyverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyverse/pseuds/johnnyverse%20) | Haechan/Mark | #S052

[Mini Pizzas, Late Night Playlists, and Two Shy People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226445%20) by [cherrycitrus_blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom) | Johnny/Taeil | #S071

[Super Secret Agenda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226994) by [adiosnoninos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosnoninos/pseuds/adiosnoninos%20) | Winwin/Yuta | #S069

[I'm Sick of This (Heartsick)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228842%20) by [Tinywriterfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy%20) | Jaehyun/Doyoung/Jungwoo | #S093

** Day Seven **

[Take a Breath (and let the rest come easy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229430) by [stardustchenle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustchenle/pseuds/stardustchenle%20) | Doyoung/Taeyong/Yuta/Johnny | #S020

[With You, Once Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232982) by [Taeggukkmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeggukkmin/pseuds/Taeggukkmin) | Jaehyun/Doyoung | #S001

[Catch Me If You Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235238) by [Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare%20) | Doyoung/Jungwoo | #S082

[The Case of The Same Black Backpacks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235820) by [Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare%20) | Haechan/Mark | #S052

[In Between Summertime ans September Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239501%20) by [uhm_uhm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhm_uhm/pseuds/uhm_uhm%20) | Haechan/Mark | #S120

** Day Eight **

[Into the Deep End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243224%20) by [younghos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younghos/pseuds/younghos) | Jaehyun/Mark | #S077

[The Ones You Least Suspect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250742) by [Ne-exo (Nekohime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime/pseuds/nu-exo) | Doyoung/Johnny | #S048

* * *

Lastly you can find the updated prompt archive [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1SoshxThrtD8Uuc6TqurS5Na7x1rm64IO4jOybrbRRKY/edit?usp=sharing).

Thank you and until next time, mod sunflower!


End file.
